An electric float device for fishing tackle has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Models Laid-Open Nos. 124593/1978, 122970/1983.
The electric float device disclosed in the above No. 124593/1978 comprises, as shown in FIG. 10, a sensing element 22 which is a lead switch, a cell battery 26, and an illuminant 21 together with a slider member 24, which contains inside the upper frame 27 a switch 22 and outside the upper frame 27 a permanent magnet 23, whereby when a fish bites the slider member 24 moves in contrast with the switch 22 in a manner that when the slider member 24 rises above, by buoyancy, the switch 22 gets turned off and at other times it is kept on.
Accordingly, in the case of this prior art device the switch 22 is turned off when the floater 25 sinks at a bite of a fish, but it does not get turned off when the floater 25 rises as, at this time, the slider member 24 also rises. Moreover, water seeps in between the float 25 and the slider material 24 giving rise to a surface tension to preclude sensitive reaction of the device. As a consequence this conventional electric float has much yet to be desired for accurate perception of a bite of a fish.
The electric float device disclosed in No. 22970/1983 comprises, as is shown in FIG. 11, an electromagnetic circuit of a permanent magnet 29, a spring 28 attached to an anchor 37 and a contact maker 30 of magnetic material, points of electric contact 33', 36', electric illuminants 35, 35', and a cell battery 32, whereby when a fish bites a fish-book, the permanent magnet 29 is placed close to the contact maker 30, and this way switches the illuminants 35, 35' according as the facing points of contact 33' made of magnetic material is sucked into contact with the point of contact 36 built in a body with the contact maker 30.
In this electric float device, if the elasticity of the spring 28 is increased the permanent magnet 29 cannot come down enough to make the points of contact 33', 36' to come into contact at a delicate impact like that of a bite of a fish; while in case the elasticity of the spring 28 is decreased, then, the permanent magnet 29 does not fall apart from the contact maker 30 after having made a contact, preventing a continuous operation. Moreover, in this conventional electric float the permanent magnet 29 often stirs to switch the illuminants 35, 35' even at a slight wind or move of the waves to make it impossible correctly to perceive the bite of a fish.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic float which operates both when it moves up and when it moves down.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic float which reacts instantly even at a delicate impact like the bites of a fish.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronic float which is not set into erroneous operation at the slit of a wind or the movement of a wave.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electric float which can perceive and signal the bite of a fish not merely at night but in broad daylight.